


Wrong Door

by PrincessClemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClemi/pseuds/PrincessClemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramione AU where Hermione is a college student and someday someone knocks at her door because he got locked out of his room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was a peaceful Sunday until...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I definitely suck at making titles for my fics I don't know why. Anyway. I was planning on making this a single-chaptered story but it actually got a bit longer than expected, so this is only the first part. Hope you like it, comments are always welcome ♥

Hermione was awoken by the sun on her face. Sunday morning. She didn't need to go out. She would be able to read all day, and get ready for her Monday morning lectures. She had Ancient Greek at 8am and then English Literature at 10. What a good way to start the week.

She got out of bed and started making breakfast. Cooking was not really her thing, but she managed to make pancakes. It was her guilty weekend pleasure. With hot cocoa. She was feeling terribly good, and was planning to stay inside all day. Maybe even stay in bed.

She sprayed dry shampoo on her hair, and water on her face. She changed into clean clothes, and sat at her desk. No need to wear contacts today, and anyway, glasses were much better for hours in front of s screen and a book. She was wearing her most comfortable clothes, a loose navy t-shirt, jean shorts and blue knee socks. She grabbed her phone and sent a snap to her best friends Harry and Ron who were going on a trip to the zoo with Ron's niece, who was also Harry's goddaughter. She had declined. She was tired and would rather stay inside for a day.

It was already 10am. Geez, she woke up late. How did time pass so fast?

Hermione was a sucker for learning. Ever since she was a kid, she always loved reading, and discovering new things. So of course, when it had been the time to choose her major at university, they choice had been hard. Her friends Harry and Ron had both chosen to major in History, and had been accepted at Sheffield University. She had tried to get to Oxford, it had always been a dream of hers. And she had been accepeted. She had cried, that day. Both of happiness, and realising that she was growing up. She was turning a page in her personal history. But then, chosing her major had been difficult. She loved literature, so of course she had chosen English. But she also loved foreign lit, so she was trying to take as many classes as possible. And also wanted to study Antics. That made a lot. Hence the starting at 8am on Monday morning. And of course she was doing her personal research. Hence the need to rest and study all Sunday long. Not that she cared.

She was a already in her second year, having passed all exams flawlessly. Then the first semester had feen as successful as the previous year. But exams were now coming and homework was piling up. Not that she cared, once again. She loved working. And most of the things she needed to do was actually reading books, which she loved even more. She had just finished  _The Scarlet Letter_ and  _Romeo and Juliet_ for the fifth time, and she was starting  _Anna Karenina_. That was something else. She loved it. The fact that she had to write a paper about it for the next Monday didn't scare her one bit.

Her parents, both dentists, were always busy when she was a child, which left her time for the things she loved the most: reading, and reading, and reading. Ans also studying. They had always been amazed by their daughter's capacities. Her mother had cried a little when she had been accepted at Oxford, knowing that her little bird was leaving the nest, but they were extremely proud of her. And Hermione loved living on her own.

 

Lunch time came but she wasn't hungry. She didn't even notice. She was trapped in Anna's love story with Vronsky. Hermione had never been in a relationship, but her books had taught her well. She knew a lot about love, and found it sufficient. She had also the opportunity to observe her best friends several relationships and that was more than enough. No thank you. Maybe she would experience it one day, she didn't really care. She didn't wonder about it. And she knew she would write about it. She had always wanted to be a teacher, accumulating so much knowledge had to be useful to someone else than her after all, and deep down, she also wanted to be a writer, even if she had never admitted to anyone. Sometimes she wrote poetry. It was her little secret.

 

The clock strikes 2pm and she decided eating something wouldn't cause any harm. She looked away from the book with difficulty. She started making scrambled eggs - one of the few other things she was able to cook. She lived in a student dormitory and had a room of her own, with a small kitchen (only including hotplates and a small refrigerator). There was a microwave on the floor kitchen and a cafeteria she barely used. She was fine on her own.

Her mind was far off in Russia, but after lunch she had something else to do. She opened her Latin dictionary and found her translation. It was due on Wednesday, and she only had a few sentences left but she really needed to get it done. That way she would be able to concentrate on her reading.

 

She was almost done when the clock stroke 4am.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. No one ever knocked on the door, no one ever came to visit her. It was probably a mistake and she decided to wait, but the knock started again.

Hermione got away from her Latin homework, wondering who that could be. She opened the door and stopped.

Handsome. Disheveled blonde hair. Grey eyes. Beautiful eyes. Hermione had never seen such eyes. But what was she thinking. She swallowed with difficulty. The boy was about her age, but why had she never seen him before? She never pays much attention to her classmates, but still. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt. The right sleeve of his jacket was scratched badly.

 _Think straight, Hermione,_ she thought;

 _Hum, hello?_ she managed to say.


	2. There's a stranger at my door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it took so long to continue this fic, but hopefully the next chapter will come faster than this one! I hope it is to your liking, I tried not to make it too short (and failed). I'd love to read your opinion on this!

_Hum, hello?_ she managed to say.

There was a handsome, unknown blonde boy at her door, with hypnotizing dishevelled hair. He looked hurt, and was smiling at her shyly. His grey eyes were captivating, and he didn't take them off of her. She was speechless, and just started back. Finally, he stopped staring at her and started talking.

_Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you... But thank God you are here. The dorm is completely empty, and I am locked out of my room…_

He stopped for a moment, as if he was waiting for her to say something, but her mouth was dry and she didn’t know what to say.

 _I’m Draco, by the way_ , he added.

Finally she managed to say something.

_I’m Hermione…_

_Can I come in?_ he blurted out.

She was so surprised she moved out of his way and let him in without questioning it. Hermione wasn’t usually this silent, but there was something different about this boy, something that made her lose all her means. Something that made her want to stay here and stare at him forever. She just wanted to stay with him like this. Her homework was long forgotten, which was not something that easily happened. Hermione had always been the brains of her group of friends. And she had only two friends, she was always busy studying and reading, and didn’t really take time for people, except Harry and Ron. They had gone through so much together, and they would always be here for one another. They were the only ones that could come before homework. She wasn’t really interested in having more friends. She was happy with her life, and just accepted what she had. But this boy made her want more. She wanted to know him, she wanted him to be interested in her. This was something she had never experienced before, and it made her even more curious.

She suddenly remembered her messy hair and huge glasses. Too late now. The boy was still standing, looking at her hesitantly. She remembered how to talk.

_Hum, take a seat? Would you like anything? Is your arm okay?_

The tension and the awkwardness suddenly fell. He smiled.

_I think I need to clean that arm, right._

_What happened anyway?_ All shyness had disappeared. If she wanted to get to know him, she needed to talk after all.

He laughed.

_I fell off my bike, and then I came back here to clean it up and realised I had forgotten my keys inside and I can’t open the door. I’m the room next door by the way. It’s funny, I’ve never seen you before._

She handed him disinfectant and shrugged.

_I don’t go out much. I’d rather be inside reading._

In a few minutes, without her even realising it, he was becoming the person who knew the most about her in the whole university. She didn’t talk to others much, except about work. She had had to do a few group projects, but after the project was over, she hadn’t revealed much about herself. People just knew about them what she let them see, which was that she studied a lot and got top grades. No one really knew her here, no one had ever been inside her room, she realised. And here she was, talking with this stranger who had miraculously knocked at her door.

 _Studious type I guess?_ He said looking at her open Latin dictionary and various pages of work on the table, and her open laptop opened on the page of the last lecture.

She blushed.

_I guess so. I just love reading._

She lifted her hand to her cheek, feeling the blush. She was not used to that. She was not used to talk about herself like this actually. And this newly arrived boy next door was making her feel uneasy but somehow happy and excited, and she was trying her best to hide it and look normal. Though what did that mean anyway. She was attracted by him, she could feel it somehow, but she coudn't quite put words on what exactly she was feeling. She didn't know who he was. But in a way, his being in her room on a lazy Sunday afternoon didn't seem that much strange.

He was done cleaning his elbow, it was nothing much actually.

_Do you have any band aids?_

Yes I do, she thought. The ones with the flowers or the hearts on them, she couldn't remember. Brilliant…

 _Hum let me check,_ she said. She opened her first aid kit and rummaged through it. The heart ones were indeed the only ones. She laughed quietly, and her laugh itself surprised her. She was more at ease than she usually was with people around. That somehow made her feel proud of herself. That made the boy even more special to her, and she knew it.

She looked at him and handed him the tiny pink box.

_Sorry that’s all I have…_

_Well I guess, that will have to do for now!_ It was his turn to laugh.

She helped him fix it shyly, and was out of things to say once again. He broke the silence before it became awkward.

_I called someone, you know. I mean, I called someone to fix my door. So I can get in. Get in my room. They said they would be there soon. But, hum, I needed to get this fixed._

He waved towards his elbow. And I thought maybe I would finally be able to meet my mysterious neighbour, he thought silently.

 _So, hum, thanks…_ he continued.

 _It’s okay,_ she smiled. _You can stay here until someone arrives. I doubt they’ll be here soon. The reception usually reopens late on Sunday evenings. Want something to drink?_

_Why not?_

_I’m making hot cocoa, do you want some?_

_I’d love to,_ he said with a smile.

 _You can take a seat by the way,_ she said as she served him his drink.

There wasn’t much place in her room but her table had two chairs so it was just fine. She moved her stuff, and they both sat down. He was smiling at her again.

_So, what exactly do you study, Hermione?_

_Lots of things actually,_ she said, smiling back at him.  _Lots of literature, English one, foreign one, and ancient culture... What about you?_

 _I'm a med student_ , he said.  _No wonder we don't come across each other much... I'm in second year by the way._

 _Me too_ , she replied. She was still smiling.


End file.
